Marvel's Secret Wars Mafia!
Marvel's Secret Wars Mafia! was a Mafia game hosted by hobohunter. Setup The game is themed after the Marvel Comics crossover arc, Secret Wars. Roles Village *God Emperor Doom (Vigilante) *Sheriff Strange (Tracker) *Susan Von Doom (Doctor) *Valeria Von Doom (Cop) *Molecule Man (Crier) *Barons/Baronesses (Villagers) Mafia *Reed Richards (Scout) *Black Panther (Strongman/Ninja) *Amazing Spider-Man (Hooker) *Ultimate Spider-Man (Silencer) *Thor (Godfather) *Cyclops (Phoenix) Third Party *Thanos (Killer) *The Maker (Custom Role) Role Modifications *God Emperor Doom had their vote count for 2 instead of 1. Additionally, they had two bullets. *Thanos had a one-time ninja kill and one-time nightkill protection. *The Maker won and ended the game 4 full phases after Dr. Doom dies. Every two full phases, they were allowed to make one nightkill that bypasses protection, and starts with a kill. Additionally, they had one-time nightkill protection. Players Village *pluslefan (God Emperor Doom) *Doesnt (Sheriff Strange) *Jackinev (Susan Von Doom) *TheKingOfHeroesATS (Valeria Von Doom) *SpectrumPanda (Molecule Man) *EeveeFTW, Norhian Samur, PorygonSeizure, Hi Jac, Badnik96, CSketch (replaced Mattelonian), PurpleMagician (Barons) Mafia *NewDenverCity (Reed Richards) *KirbyIsPink (Black Panther) *Ai-chan (Amazing Spider-Man) *LightHelco (Ultimate Spider-Man) *JaneWolf (Thor) *Mr. Hobo (Cyclops) Third Party *Damien (Thanos) *Taustin17 (The Maker) Gameplay Night One Mafia fails to get a kill off on pluslefan the first night due to failing to reach majority, making Doesnt's attempt to track Kirby not give any results. NewDenverCity tracks EeveeFTW, which gives no results as well, and LightHelco silences SpectrumPanda. Jackinev protects Doesnt, and TheKingOfHeroesATS investigates SpectrumPanda. Damien attempts to kill Taustin17, removing his protection. Day One Damien and pluslefan start off the day by suggesting to claim to God Emperor Doom. JaneWolf rebutes, saying that the Maker could be dangerous, suggesting Sheriff Strange as an alternate claim choice. Doesnt steps up, and the claiming process begins. Soon, Doesnt reports back, saying that Ai-chan claimed as the hooker, and started a bandwagon on her. The day ends with Ai-chan lynched. Night Two Jackinev successfully protects SpectrumPanda, but it doesn't do much, as the Mafia kill is Strongmanned and directed at Doesnt. Additionally, Damien attempts to kill Taustin again, which ended up being successful. TheKingOfHeroesATS investigates EeveeFTW, NewDenverCity tracks pluslefan, and LightHelco successfully silences Jackinev. Day Two The day starts with several people asking for the Crier to speak up. Damien voices his suspicions on SpectrumPanda, as does PorygonSeizure about pluslefan. Several people throw their suspicions around, but ultimately it comes to nothing, and there is no lynch. Night Three Plusle uses one of his shots on Mr. Hobo, while Jackinev protects SpectrumPanda and TheKingOfHeroesATS investigates Damien. The Mafia cannot seem to agree on a nightkill and ultimately does not reach majority, but NewDenverCity is successfully able to track TheKingOfHeroesATS and LightHelco is able to silence SpectrumPanda again. Damien successfully kills Hi Jac. Day Three pluslefan quickly claims as Dr. Doom, claiming that Damien is mafia. Damien quickly counters, claiming that he is Thanos and is willing to side with the Village. However, several people voice their disagreement on letting Damien side with Village, and he is quickly lynched. Night Four Jackinev protects pluslefan, and TheKingOfHeroesATS attempts to investigate Badnik96, but is killed by Mafia and unable to find any results. NewDenverCity tracks CSketch, and LightHelco silences pluslefan. Day Four pluslefan accidentally speaks while silenced, leading to a quick modkill from hobohunter. Soon after that, the Crier steps up, claiming that they never needed to cry. This is quickly hit with backlash, and while Badnik, who was targeted for a lynch by the Crier, tries to defend himself, he is ultimately lynched. Night Five Jackinev protects SpectrumPanda. The Mafia kill Samur, while NewDenverCity tracks PorygonSeizure and LightHelco silences SpectrumPanda. Day Five EeveeFTW quickly steps up with a target, and several votes pour in before Jackinev realizes that there's no way to win. JaneWolf unvotes, as does KirbyIsPink, and the game is called, with Mafia declared the winners. Reception Although hobohunter and NewDenverCity believed the game was fun, both pluslefan and KirbyIsPink disagreed. The former cited the lack of balance in the split and Mafia's power roles, with KirbyIsPink agreeing. Damien mostly complained about the town lynching him.